


It's All So Incredibly Loud

by grilledtrees



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 3 seconds, Alternate Universe - No Mark Jefferson (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Short One Shot, Vortex Club (Life is Strange)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Heartbreak was never so loud.---Warren confesses. The three seconds following his words is painful.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 22





	It's All So Incredibly Loud

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since ive seen a playthrough of this game soooo sorry if ooc

Nathan's sitting across from him in the Two Whales diner. Honestly, Warren didn't expect Nathan agree to meet with him. All he did was message him, saying he needed to tell Nathan something and to meet him at Two Whales. He didn't anticipate Nathan to show up. Part of him didn't want him to. But here he is, his leg shaking due to anxiety, about to tell his old bully-- that he likes him. Warren bites his lip, looking at his hands. Then he looks at Nathan. And a jolt of impulsivity strikes him.

"I like you. Like, romantically." It's whispered, so that no one else but Nathan hears. He wants to add more but he can't. He can't even imagined how horrified he must look to Nathan. But he can't take it back. Warren hides his hands away to dig his nails into his hand. Warren feels sick. He looks at his hands. He doesn't want to look at Nathan. 

But Nathan doesn't make a sound. Not a word, not a sigh, not even a disgusted grunt. For a second, Warren worries he left. Then he looks up, ever so slightly, to see the iconic red jacket Nathan wears. Oh. So he is still here. Honestly, Warren isn't sure what he'd have preferred. If Nathan stays silent, Warren would have felt ignored, dismissed. But if he talks... what would Warren like to hear?

He looks up entirely. Nathan's staring at him. If Warren had to guess what the expression on his face meant, he'd go with surprised. Regret fills Warren.

The silence from Nathan fills up the room. It's deafening. It hurts. 

Then he watches Nathan's mouth open.

And there it is. 

The words.


End file.
